Forgotten Fate
by Guntz Babe
Summary: In the land of Krynn, the inhabitants are battling for power. It's only the first chapter, so there really isn't much action yet, so if you want action, don't read this yet. I might throw in some romance later.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, regions, names, etc. that I did not invent. (Well duh!)  
  
Forgotten Fate  
  
Chapter One  
  
Yugi looked out the window, down to the road, where their spies were returning. He couldn't see their faces, but could slightly tell from their movement that they had important news. Why else would they be moving so fast? Sighing, Yugi turned and went down to see what they had learned.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami was upset. It was quite bad news, and they couldn't afford any surprises. He turned back to face Kaiba, who had brought him the spies' reports.  
  
Seto Kaiba was not unduly worried about the report. He had been expecting it; inevitable from the start that the new Warrior Lord would want to seize power. It was something that would have to be brought up at the coming council.  
  
The Council was basically made up of the five superpowers in Krynn. So, in other words, each one of the Lords would only try to make things better for themselves. That had been in the past.  
  
Now, alliances had formed between few of the regions; it was hard, as magicians, warriors, mutants/half-bloods, ninjas/spies, and the ones who worked for themselves, commonly known as the 5th power, did not get along very well. Nevertheless, King Yami had allied with the Ninja Lord. Magic and Ninjas made a deadly combo.  
  
Yami had been afraid that something like this would happen when Warrior Prince Eric had been crowned King and Lord of the Warriors, after the death of his father. Now his suspicions had been proved true.  
  
"Kaiba, start the war routine with the army. We may need every mage there is. Dispatch a letter to warn the Ninja Lord, though I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later."  
  
The Ninja Lord, Tyorl, was a tricky and cunning elf. He was an expert tracker, ranger, and archer, but didn't go for hand-to-hand combat if he didn't have to. Like most of his troupe.  
  
Tyorl was one that could be helpful in almost anything. He was also loyal, and never betrayed friends. Yami knew that Tyorl dislike the Warriors; they called ninjas traitors, and spies cowards. Obviously, they were really quite the opposite.  
  
Kaiba nodded, and left the room, heading for his quarters. Though he was magi, Kaiba didn't exactly like going for magic all the time. He like power, but would not betray his friends for it.  
  
The letter Kaiba wrote was short and to the point. Nothing elaborate, and if Tyorl didn't know about what was going on, the spies they had borrowed would tell him. However, Kaiba never sent mail by human hands.  
  
Picking up one of the many figures on his table, Kaiba summoned the beast within, holding it out the window so that the room wouldn't collapse under the bulk and size of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was his favorite, the first one that he had gotten, and he had named it. As the dragon grew more and more lifelike, Kaiba addressed him.  
  
"Sevreth, please deliver this to Tyorl," Kaiba commanded, giving the dragon the letter.  
  
Sevreth gave him a dragon's smile, and took it. "Should I wait for him to reply?" he asked, in the language of the dragons. Kaiba's magic allowed him access to this ancient tongue.  
  
"No need."  
  
The BEWD smiled again, flapped his mighty wings again, and took off into the night sky. Kaiba watched the dragon become nothing more that a white speck in the sky.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, you in there?"  
  
It was Yugi.  
  
"Yeah." Kaiba went to open the door, and almost got smacked by it when Yugi swung it open.  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba," Yugi apologized.  
  
Kaiba waved the apology. "You do know what's going on, right?"  
  
"I heard from Yami. That Eric is one dork. The Warriors barely have enough strength to control even half of Krynn."  
  
"Even so, he is a threat. Shouldn't you be planning?"  
  
"Planning?" Yugi inquired curiously. "Why would I be doing that?"  
  
"Do you know what you're going to do in battle?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Naturally."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't tell you," Yugi replied mysteriously.  
  
Kaiba saw no point to question Yugi further, and made to go out when Yugi blocked his path. "I was thinking that we should find the best of the students in our various academies, so we can use their power as well as our own."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You can have the honors." Yugi grinned wickedly. "You are the Lieutenant General."  
  
Scowling, Kaiba thought it over. He would most likely be stricter in choosing the students than Yugi, or anyone else in that matter, would.  
  
Yugi turned, and strode out. For such a short person, Yugi's strides are quite long, Kaiba thought.  
  
Tomorrow, then. He would probably miss Sevreth's return, but Yugi was the alternate to whom the dragon returned. Sevreth trusted Yugi almost as much as he did Kaiba. Yugi, owning several dragons himself, knew how to treat them.  
  
Kaiba picked up his other two BEWDs, summoned them, and spoke to them about the idea, as he knew that they would accompany him. Then he sent a magical letter that flew to Yami's room.  
  
If Yami didn't want him to go on this trip, Kaiba would already be gone. Kaiba doubted it; most trusted Yugi's planning and strategy. It was simply the fact that he would have "no" guards that Yami might not like. Just like they couldn't afford any more surprises, they couldn't afford to take chances when unneeded, and to lose people.  
  
Now to travel. Kaiba could teleport, but that would involve using strength to teleport the dragons with him to make sure that he wasn't ambushed. Obviously, the only other speedy way was flight, of which Yami disapproved.  
  
Too late, King Yami, Kaiba thought. I have to do this, and you can't stop me. If I don't, it may risk us losing, and we can't take that risk. 


End file.
